


Stargazing

by ughdotcom



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, First Kiss, Getting Together, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: Christine loves the stars. She just doesn't love them the way everyone else on the ship loves them. What happens when she finds a stargazing partner who actually shuts up?
Relationships: Christine Chapel/Nyota Uhura, James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Stargazing

One of Christine’s favorite things to do off duty was stare out of the observation deck. She hadn’t joined Starfleet to be in space, but she found the stars beautiful.

She was sitting on the barren floor, staring out of the clear wall, enraptured by the stars when she heard footsteps behind her.

“Hello.” a soft familiar voice said, sitting down next to her.

She turned her head to smile at Nyota. “Hi.”

They sat together in silence, staring out of the window into the infinite space, until Nyota put her hand on Christine’s shoulder. “I have to go.” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Oh.” Christine turned her head and watched her leave, giving her a smile that she hoped could be seen in the dark.

The next night Nyota joined her again. They sat together in silence as the Enterprise passed a nebula glowing a pretty shade of purple. Nyota reached over towards Christine’s hand, setting hers right by the nurse’s. Christine glanced over to her, but the redshirt was still gazing at the nebula, almost transfixed.

The next night Christine slipped her hand into Nyota’s, and Nyota squeezed back.

It became a tradition between the two of them. They would meet each night, and spend as long as possible watching space.

It was nice, Christine thought, to have someone who found space beautiful. Sure, all the officers she had spent time with thought it was aesthetically pleasing, but everytime they looked out at space they always talked about it. It was exhausting.

But Nyota never tried to explain space to her. She didn’t explain how the nebula was formed or why it looked like that, didn’t point out different kinds of stars, didn’t play “guess which planets are Class M”. It was right.

As time went on they started to interact a lot more outside or work. Before they had interacted some, due to the fact that they were two of the only women on the senior staff, but now they could even consider each other close friends. They sat together for lunch when Nyota could get away from work or her other friends, and they walked places together. Sometimes they hung out in one of their quarters, gossiping and doing makeup.

But the observation deck was personal. They never talked about it, but they always met there, always moving closer each night.

Christine was working when Spock and Nyota entered medbay. Nyota was obviously bleeding, and Spock, while he didn’t appear to be injured, had green bleeding through his shirt.

“You take Lt. Uhura, I’ll take Spock.” McCoy grumbled at her, and Christine moved forward to take Nyota by the arm, guiding her to a bed and handing her a shirt and pants, then drawing a curtain around the bed.

“Do you need privacy to change?” Christine asked, tuning out McCoy’s grumblings about “the idiot Vulcan”.

“It’s fine, Nurse Chapel.” Nyota pulled off her red skant and tights, and pulled on the pants. “I don’t need the shirt.” she gestured to the large gash on her stomach.

“You shouldn’t be  _ talking _ .” Christine complained, her cheeks bright pink, as she ran the dermal regenerator over the wound. It was large, and took a minute to close. As they waited, they heard McCoy and Spock arguing.

“I am fine, Doctor.”

“Like hell you are, Spock! You got slashed right across your abdomen. Might I remind you just where your heart is!”

“You healed me, Doctor, are you that unconfident in your own healing abilities?”

“I am when you aren't human and always underestimate your pain.Now get back into that fucking bed and lie down before Jim yells at me for not taking care of our husband properly.”

The silence that followed indicated that Spock had finally listened to McCoy.

“Speaking of our relationship, is Observation Deck B open from 2300 to 2400 tonight? It’s date night.”

Christine and Nyota had similar looks of mild panic on their faces.

“I’m sorry, Leonard, but Deck B is almost always occupied from 2300 to 2400. May I suggest Deck C instead?”

“You may. And I suppose you’re fine now, you may go.”

“May I check on Lt. Uhura first?”

“Yes, Spock, you may check on your best friend.”

Spock glided between the curtains and smiled at the women. “Feeling better, Nyota?”

“Under Christine’s wonderful hands? Of course.”

“And you’re welcome, Nurse Chapel.” Spock gave them a small almost smile, before leaving sickbay.

The women were left blushing and trying to not look at the other.

That night when they sat down they curled into each other, Nyota holding Christine close.

“It’s beautiful.” Nyota said, looking out the window at a planet, a beautiful purple gas giant, with blue and red rocks circling it as rings.

“Yes, it is.” Christine said, looking at Nyota. She was especially pretty in the purple light, highlighting her skin and hair with soft violet. Her eyes were full of reverence as she gazed at the planet.

And something hit Christine. She was hopelessly and totally in love with Nyota Uhura.

“I think I’m in love with you.” she blurted out, pushing away from Nyota and into a sitting position. Nyota just smiled and laughed before reaching out and cradling Christine’s face in her hands.

“I think I’m in love with you too.” Nyota said, pulling Christine close to her. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah.” Christine breathed, before they connected their mouths. They pulled each other close, hands gliding over fabric and skin. When they pulled apart, due to the unfortunate human need to breathe they smiled.

“That was amazing.” Christine said.

“Yeah, it was.” Nyota responded, as they moved back in for another kiss. It was passionate and open mouthed as Nyota straddled Christine’s lap to be closer to her. The planet bathed them both in the soft purple light.

The door to the observation deck slid open. “Spock, I don’t know why you insist it’s taken. The sign up sheet is clear.” McCoy complained, before stopping in his tracks, looking at the two women, red and with swollen lips. “Ok, so Deck C it is.”

He left and the door slid closed. Christine and Nyota looked at each other and broke down laughing.

The next day they entered the cafeteria with linked hands.


End file.
